HFIL Breaks Loose Again
by Dark Dragon of Amaterasu
Summary: Several months after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Earth is now gaining a much needed rest. However, the villains of HFIL have found a way to escape to Earth? Can Earth survive without its best fighter? Story Complete! AE's 1 and 2 done! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan to Escape HFIL

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. They belong to TOEI, Akira Toriyama, and their affiliates.

Chapter 1: The Plan to Escape HFIL

HFIL: A place where the most vile and evil scum of the Universe is sent. It is a cold, dark place, full of nothing but malice, hate, and vengeance. In HFIL, there is almost nothing but training that could be done in the dark, almost lonely mountains of the bowels of the Underworld. Even then, they are being watched over by Piccolo, who selflessly gave his life and time in the Other World to help Goku escape from HFIL.

In HFIL, all of the evil fighters and people of the universe spend an eternity in a supposedly inescapable place of misery. Several events have caused the barrier between Earth and HFIL to rupture and weaken slightly over time. The release of Janemba and the fusion of the two Android 17's caused the most damage to the barrier. The weakening of the barrier went unnoticed, until...

Cell: Hmm? looks up to see a small hole

Upon examination, the hole lead to a blue sky.

Cell: I-Is that Earth? But how is that possible? Unless...

Cell began to calculate in his head all of the possibilities of this happening, when he remembered something that Dr. Gero told him.

Dr. Gero: When our new Android 17 escapes to earth, the barrier between Earth and HFIL will be permanently damaged. If this plan doesn't succeed, the window is open for you to take over Earth when those Saiyans least expect it.

Cell knew that Goku and the others had just recently fought Omega Shenron, and Goku was taken away by Shenron. Now would be the perfect time to attack.

Cell kept looking at the hole to figure out a way to break it open. He then realized that he would need Frieza's help to break open the barrier.

Frieza: So, you need me to use my Death Ball on it to burst it open?

Cell: Yes. With that much energy coming at it at once, it is sure to burst open.

Frieza: Alright, here goes. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Just like Cell said, the hole had burst open. Just then, Piccolo appeared.

Piccolo: What have you done? Are...you trying to escape to Earth?

Cell: What does it look like, Piccolo? Now, if you will just step aside, we can get on with our plan!

Piccolo: So, you think you could just waltz right up to Earth without going through me? Have you forgotten that I rule over you?

Cell: No, I just don't care!

Piccolo: I'm going to make you regret those words, Cell!

Cell: Hahaha! You really want to fight me at your puny power level?

Piccolo: Stop bluffing, Cell! I know very well that your power level is the same from the Cell Games.

Cell: That goes to show how much you watch over us in HFIL. Let me give you an example of my power. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell's power began to surge through him. His aura was a fiery yellow with blue lightning furiously circling Cell.

Cell: How's this? Still think that I am as weak as I was back than?

Piccolo: Impossible? How did you get so powerful?

Cell: A simple question with a simple answer. I train, that's how.

Piccolo: Peace has made me too soft, huh?

This battle will determine whether or not Frieza, Cell, and HFIL will get their revenge on the Saiyans.

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: The first chapter of my first fanfic! What do you readers think? Leave comments and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight for Freedom!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. They belong to TOEI and Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 2: The Fight for Freedom:

Piccolo: Alright, time to put you where you belong!

Cell: Well, what are you waiting for? I am standing right here.

Piccolo charges head on to attack Cell, but Cell's speed is so great, he appears right behind him. He punches him right in the back and kicks him into a mountain.

Piccolo: His power is incredible! I may have misjudged him.

Cell, not waiting around, teleports right in front of Piccolo, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, each one landing perfectly. When he knocked Piccolo away again, he used this opportunity to mock him.

Cell: What's wrong? I thought you were saying I was still as weak as before.

Piccolo: You haven't seen my strongest attack, have you? Eat this!

Piccolo shoots a volley of Ki blasts around Cell. Cell watches as they go past and surround him.

Piccolo: You have no where for you to run, Cell. This is what I call my Hellzone Grenade.

Cell laughed at his attack.

Cell: You think some cheap trickery will get the best of me?

Piccolo: This is the end for you!

All of the energy balls converge on Cell, leaving a giant smoke cloud in it's wake. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there.

Piccolo: Where are you, Cell?

Cell used Instant Transmission to appear behind him.

Cell: Right here!

At this, Cell unleashed a powerful Kamehameha Wave that defeated Piccolo.

Frieza: Now, that was entertainment!

Cell: He is just our first victim. Soon, all of Goku's friends will feel our wrath!

Cell: points to a crystal ball Remember what that showed us, Frieza?

Frieza: What about it? It only showed those two little brats fusing together.

Cell: That may be what we need to conquer Earth.

With Piccolo defeated, is Earth in danger of complete annihilation? Have Cell and Frieza learned the Fusion Technique? If so, who else in HFIL saw the battle in the Room of Spirit and Time?

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: What do you think of the fic so far? Leaver reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Practicing the Fusion Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. If I did, the Garlic Jr. Saga and the Great Saiyaman wouldn't exist. TOEI is responsible for that. Akira Toriyama is responsible for the good parts.

Chapter 3: Practicing the Fusion Dance

Everyone in HFIL saw the battle between Gotenks and Super Buu all those years ago. However, only Cell and Frieza ever learned the Fusion Dance by closely watching their movements.

Cell: Well, what do you say we practice the dance a bit more?

Frieza: Are you kidding me? I would never do such a ridiculous dance with anyone!

Cell: Swallow your pride, Frieza! Do you think I want to do this? Sometimes, you need to put aside your pride to do what is best for yourself.

Frieza: Darn it, Cell! Fine, I will practice the dance with you.

For several hours, Cell and Frieza kept practicing the dance until they got it correct and in symmetry.

Cell: I think we are ready for now. Now, we need to gather the others for a little "conference."

However, Cell sensed a strange Ki aura coming his way.

Cell: Who is there? Show yourself!

????: So, you are the one called Cell? I heard about your plan to get revenge on those rotten monkeys called Saiyans and I would like to help.

Cell: Who are you? And why is your Ki aura different from anything I've sensed?

????: My name is Bebi. I was created from the DNA of the Tuffle King and want revenge against the Saiyans.

Cell: I see. The Tuffles were made extinct by the Saiyans. But, why do I sense Vegeta's aura in you?

Bebi: I have the ability to absorb and enter the bodies of my enemies. I was able to control Vegeta's body for a time before he was killed by Goku.

Cell: So you were killed by Goku? Well, you don't have to worry about him.

Bebi: So I've heard. I was watching you do the Fusion Dance. I will be able to fuse with either of you if the occasion calls for it.

Frieza: As much as I can't stand being around someone with a monkey's genetics, I think we can work together.

Cell: We have no choice but to work together. If we don't act as a cohesive unit, our plans are bound to fail.

Bebi: We may not like each other, but our hatred toward those monkeys is what binds us.

Frieza: You make a good point, Bebi. With our combined strength, we shall finally reap our vengeance!

Thus, an evil alliance was forged in the bowels of HFIL, each having the ability to do the fusion technique. Has Earth's fate been sealed?

End of Chapter 3.

A/N: What do you think about the chapter? Leave reviews as usual.


	4. Chapter 4: Rallying the army from HFIL

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of DB/DBZ/DBGT in any way, shape, or form. Akira Toriyama and TOEi own them. I do not claim any portion of DB/Z/GT as mine

Chapter 4: Rallying the Army from HFIL.

Frieza, Cell, and Bebi have now prepared themselves for a battle against the Saiyans on Earth.

Cell: I think it is time we rally together every evil person down here to fight for our cause.

Frieza: I agree. We have some very strong fighters here, we could use their help.

So, Cell, Frieza, and Bebi rallied together every villain that was killed by Goku or his friends.

Cell: Welcome everyone, to our freedom.

Cooler: Just what is the meaning of this?

Cell: Above us right now is a hole that leads to our freedom and our revenge. At any moment, we could strike against Earth when it is most vulnerable. We all have a common enemy: Goku and his band of friends. They have fought against Omega Shenron 3 months ago, meaning that they are probably spoiling themselves during this later peace time. If we were to strike now, our victory against the Saiyans is assured. Who here would like to have revenge against the Saiyans on Earth?

Everyone: YEAH!

Cell:Excellent! You all have what it takes to wipe out the filth from Earth! Now, we will divide HFIL into three groups: Each group lead by either me, Frieza, or Bebi.

Frieza's unit consisted of the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, King Cold and some of his henchmen.

Cell's unit consisted of Android 17, Android 19, Android 13, Bojack, the Galactic Warriors, Broly, and the Cell Jr.s

Bebi's unit consisted of Janemba, Raditz, Nappa, the Saibamen, Rildo, and some of the Saiyans

Everthing went as planned, untill...

Cooler: I am not asking for it, I am demanding that I lead a unit alongside you.

Cell: Why should I let you?

Cooler: I have a deep hatred for any Saiyan. I made the mistake of letting Goku escape on that pod those years ago, but I will not stand here while I can make his friends pay with their lives!

Cell: Hmmm. Fine, you will also lead a unit.

Cooler: Alright!

Cooler's unit consisted of his Armored Squadron, and an army of Meta-Coolers at his disposal.

Meanwhile, Cell, Frieza, and Bebi had a private conference...

Cell: Do you think Cooler should be trusted to lead a unit? He seems a bit unstable.

Frieza: Don't worry! He's going to make a foolish mistake and wind up killing himself again anyway.

Bebi: Frieza, are you sure about that? He seems obsessed with killing the Saiyans.

Frieza: Trust me! He **will** get careless against whoever he fights! Knowing him, he isn't going to last too long!

Cell: Well, if this is the case, we should just worry about our plan of attack. This will be a day that Earth will never forget!

Thus, war was about to be waged on Earth.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter down, quite a few to go! Leave reviews and questions if you have any!


	5. Chapter 5: King Yemma's Response

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. TOEi and Akira Toriyama own it. I only own the storyline and any moves that I made up in the fic.

Chapter 5: King Yemma's Response

King Yemma sensed a disturbance from HFIL. When he looked to see, he saw the villains assembled around a hole right above them. Knowing what it was, he sent for Pikkon.

King Yemma: Pikkon, I have a mission for you.

Pikkon: Yes, King Yemma.

King Yemma: I need you to get to HFIL to deal with those misfits down there. You have dealt with them once before, so this should be easy with your power.

Pikkon: Isn't Piccolo down there to deal with them?

King Yemma: I-I'm not sure what happened to him. I can't sense him anywhere, and I don't see him down there. You should go investigate.

Pikkon agrees and goes to HFIL, where he is confronted by several Cell Jrs.

Pikkon: This should be easy!

Pikon fought 3 Cell Jrs, each one a bit weaker than Cell. He defeated one of them, but was quickly overwhelmed. Later, a whistle was heard and the Cell Jrs. halted their assault.

Pikkon: Now's my chance! Thunder Flash Bang!

He fires off a new move, doing a Thunder Flash Attack condensed into an energy ball in each arm, defeating the distracted Cell Jrs.

Pikkon: Man, that was harder than I thought! I wonder if Cell is this strong!

He progress through HFIL until he finally encounters Cell

Cell: Long time, no see, Pikkon.

Pikkon: Cell, why don't you just give up? I have beaten you once already. Let's not waste both of our time fighting. Just surrender, Cell.

Cell: Someone has gotten alot more cocky these days. Piccolo made the same mistake of underestimating me when I destroyed him.

Pikkon: You killed Piccolo?

Cell: Yes. And you are my next victim!

At this, Cell used Instant Transmission to appear behind Pikkon. Cell used the Death Beam and Pikkon barely dodged it. Pikkon then uses his Thunder Flash Bang on Cell, only to have it dodged easily. Cell then appears behind him and punches him in the back. Then, with his fist still in his spine, he does a Death Beam with his finger, killing him.

Cell: If everyone on Earth is as weak as you, we will have no problem conquering Earth.

With Pikkon defeated, there is no one left to defend to barrier. The time has come to attack Earth. Will Earth survive the attack of an army of vengeful villains?

End of Chapter 5

A/N: So far, what do you think of this fic? Hope you are all enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Back to Earth!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe in any way. That belongs to TOEI and Akira Toriyama. If I did own it, GT would have been a bit different.

Chapter 6: Welcome Back to Earth

While the plans were put in place back in HFIL, Earth was enjoying the peace she deserved after the fight with Omega Shenron 3 months previous.

At Capsule Corp., Vegeta was still training as hard as ever. This time, he trained in a new Gravity Room that goes up to 1,000X Earth's gravity in hopes of surpassing Goku. Right now, he trained at 800X gravity.

Vegeta: Alright, now to practice dodging.

Vegeta shoots a Ki blast at a machine, which deflects the blast back at him. The room itself then starts deflecting the blast back toward him. He dodged the blast as best as he could with the gravity weighing him down, but he gets hit after dodging 10 passes of the blast.

Vegeta: That's enough for now.

Vegeta left the Gravity Room and went into his home. He decided to eat some dinner and was going to resume training afterwards. He stopped to think for a second.

Vegeta: _3 months since Kakarot left. How boring this has gotten! _

Bulma: Is there something wrong, Vegeta?

Vegeta: What? Oh, nothing.

When he looked out the window, he saw a large black hole coming from the grassland in front of their house.

Vegeta: What is that thing? I sense a great evil from that hole.

Trunks: I sense it too. Do you think we should investigate?

Vegeta: I am not sure. Wait a second, I know that hole.

Vegeta remembered when Goku went to HFIL to fight Frieza and Cell when Super 17 was formed.

Vegeta: That hole leads to HFIL. But how is that possible? I thought the hole was sealed after fighting that other Android!

As if on cue, the villains began their ascent to Earth.

Vegeta: Oh no! Not now! Their power levels are much higher than they were before.

Cell leads them in their ascent and looks at them.

Cell: Welcome back to Earth! Primary Objective: Destruction!

The invasion has begun! With Goku gone, how will the remaining fighters survive against this threat?

End of Chapter 6

A/N: Here is where the fic will start picking up steam! Now, we are at the main portion of the fic. The first 5 chapters could be thought of as a prologue of sorts to get ready for the main thing. What do you think? Leave reviews please


	7. Chapter 7: The Invasion Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. TOEI and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 7: The Invasion Begins!

The villain spread out through Earth, with each unit going in different directions. Cell lead his unit into West City and proceeded to destroy it.

Vegeta: Oh no, you don't! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

He launches his attack, successfully destroying Androids 17, 13, 19, and the Galactic Warriors with everyone else dodging his attack.

Bojack: So, this is the Saiyan Prince? To think that Earth would grow on you of all people.

Vegeta: This is what gives me strength. The strength to protect my home! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ2 Vegeta: Well, let's see what you got.

Cell: I think you can handle this, Bojack. Broly, follow me.

Cell chose to go on to another part of the city while Bojack held off Vegeta.

Bojack: Alright, take this!

He launches his Galactic Buster attack, only to have it dodged easily by Vegeta

SSJ2 Vegeta: Hmph. Pathetic. To think I was expecting a challenge. Eat this!

He lands a punch to the gut, charging Ki energy into the punch. He then fires the Ki Wave, going right through Bojack and killing him.

Vegeta: Well, that was easier than I thought.

Just then, a swarm of Cell Jr.'s attempt to ambush him. They catch Vegeta off guard, but Trunks and Goten, sensing danger, come to his aid.

Vegeta: I didn't need your help, Goten. Where is your brother and niece?

Goten: You're welcome, Vegeta. Gohan and Pan sensed what was going on and are coming here soon. They just went the long way to see if they could find any more of the escaped villains.

Vegeta: Alright then, let's go.

So, these three continued their journey through West City, only to find that Cell had escaped, leaving Broly and a group of Cell Jrs. behind in West City. Vegeta destroys the rest of Cell Jrs. as Broly watches and taunts Vegeta when he finishes the last one.

Broly: "Prince" Vegeta. You were such a coward when we first met. Have you finally got the courage to face me?

Vegeta: How dare you mock me? I will show you how much I've improved since then. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ2 Vegeta: So, Broly, do you really think your power is so great now?

Broly: You will still fall, all the same. Except this time, I will make sure to finish you.

Trunks: You won't get to lay a finger on my father without going through me and Goten.

Broly: Ah, yes! The same two brats from the last time. You certainly have grown, but that won't make a difference.

Broly took Trunks up on his offer and litterally charged through Goten and Trunks before they could power up. Now, two of the strongest Saiyans are about to collide. Who will come out the victor?

End of Chapter 7.

A/N: Here we go! So, is everyone liking this so far? Leave reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8: The Collision of Saiyan Pride

Disclaimer: Once again, I am letting you know that I do not own the DB Universe. TOEI and Akira Toriyama own it. Trust me, I am no where near as good when it comes to storylines.

Chapter 8: The Collision of Saiyan Pride

Broly charged right at Vegeta, who did not falter against Broly. They unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks against each other, neither of them giving an inch. After a few rounds of them punching each other, both of their fists collided with each other, with the energy projected from the collision causing a crater on the ground. They took the battle to the sky. Vegeta charged at Broly for a punch. Broly countered him by grabbing his arm and punching him in the gut, knocking him away.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Hmph. You're not bad. Much better than Bojack

Broly: I told you. You will die by my hands.

SSJ2 Vegeta: We will see about that.

At this, Vegeta charged full force into Broly. He actually caught Broly with punch this time, which led to him going into a flurry of punches on him. He then used a double fisted punch to knock him downward. Broly landed on his feet and was about to charge back up to him, until...

SSJ2 Vegeta: I'm through with games.

He then holds out both arms, stretched out to his side.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Eat this, Broly!

He then puts his hands in front of him .

SSJ2 Vegeta: FINAL FLAAAAASH!

Trunks: Goten, take cover!

The beam hits Broly head-on. However, Broly held up his hands at the last moment, blocking some of the damage. Broly then proceeds to charge his own Ki Blast.

Broly: You thought that I would fall for that move! You are really stupid, Vegeta! Time for you to die!!!

In reality, Broly was weakened by the blast, though he was trying to bluff at Vegeta, who sensed that his powerlevel took a sharp drop downward! Broly launches his Ki Blast straight at Vegeta, who is now smiling.

SSJ2 Vegeta: It seems my blast did weaken you! Eat This: BIG BANG ATTACK!

He launches it right at Broly and disintegrates him.

Trunks: Take it easy next time, father, or you may wind up killing all of us along with your opponent.

Vegeta: I had the situation under control. You don't need to worry.

Gohan: Hey, over there!

Gohan and Pan had finally arrived. Gohan was wearing his Dad's old outfit from when he fought Buu.

Vegeta: It is about time, slacker. Where were you and Pan?

Pan: We decided to take the long route, and ran into a swarm of Meta-Coolers.

Vegeta: So, Cooler is here too?

Gohan: Yeah, but we took care of the Meta-Coolers

Goten: But that still shouldn't have taken this long.

Gohan: That is because we made a stop along the way.

Gohan then holds out a little sack.

Gohan: We went to Korin to get Senzu Beans while we had the chance.

Trunks: Thanks, Gohan and Pan. Father, take this.

He hands Vegeta a Senzu Bean, which Vegeta eats.

Vegeta: Fine. Thanks, I guess.

Gohan: You and Goten should take one too, Trunks.

Trunks: Good idea.

After they took the Senzu Beans, they left to see if they can find another of the escaped villains. Who will they find next?

End of Chapter 8

A/N: Fanfic going good for everyone so far? Leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Battle at Hercule City, Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. TOEi and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 9: Battle at Hercule City, Part 1

Vegeta and the others were searching around, when Vegeta sensed an energy coming from Hercule City.

Vegeta: I am sensing an energy that is something like Frieza, only much more powerful. It must be his brother!

Vegeta and the others hurried to Hercule City, only to find it almost completely destroyed.

Vegeta: I know you are here! Show yourself, Cooler!

At this, Cooler shoots his Death Ray straight at Vegeta, grazing his arm slightly.

Cooler: What's wrong, Vegeta? I was right here.

Vegeta: Darn you! You will pay for that!

Gohan: No! He's mine.

Cooler: Well, so the monkey's son is all grown up. Do you really think you could beat me?

Gohan: Only one way to find out. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Thinking back on all the destruction that Frieza and Cooler caused, he had regained his full power and was once again in his Mystic Form.

Mystic Gohan: Let's go, Cooler.

Cooler: Fine. Time for me to finish you!

They charged full force at each other, with Gohan getting the advantage in the struggle. While these two were fighting, Salza was planning to ambush Gohan to make sure that Cooler wins this fight.

Salza: When I give the signal, we attack. Got it?

Armored Squadron: YES!

Vegeta looks toward a demolished building.

Vegeta: To successfully ambush someone, you first need to hide your power levels! Take this, clowns!

Vegeta launches a Ki Wave Barrage at the Armored Squadron, killing everyone there.

Meanwhile, Cooler continued his fight with Gohan. Cooler was being outclassed completely by Gohan, causing him to get more and more frustrated. Gohan connected with a back handed punch, knocking Cooler far away.

Gohan: Is that all you got?

Cooler: Actually, no. It isn't. I will now show what true terror is! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cooler began his transformation to his final form. With the increase in power that Cooler will receive, will Gohan be able to defend himself against Cooler?

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Well, this fight is picking up a bit, huh? Hope you readers are enjoying this! Leave reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Battle at Hercule City, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. TOEI and Akira Toriyama own it. If I did, SSJ4 would not look like an Oozaru form.

Chapter 10: Battle at Hercule Cuty, Part 2

Final Form Cooler: Now, you will witness my true power!

Mystic Gohan: I'm not impressed.

The battle between these two powers had begun! They charged at each other again, this time standing completely even. They unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks against each other, once again standing completely even. Cooler backed away at this time.

Final Form Cooler: Time for me to stop playing games! Eat this! Death Beam Barrage!

Cooler had used a new move of his, cutting Gohan across his face and his right leg.

Final Form Cooler: What's the matter? I thought you were supposed to be _so_ much more powerful than me.

Mystic Gohan: Alright, you got me there. But you forget, I still have a move up my sleeve. KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gohan launched a powerful Kamehameha wave at Cooler. He hit Cooler head-on, knocking him straight to the floor.

Final Form Cooler: Darn you! I will kill you!

Cooler had charged up his Supernova, hoping to destroy Gohan and Earth.

Final Form Cooler: I don't care if the others are still on this planet. As long as the planet is destroyed, our mission is accomplished! Now DIE!

Cooler launched it right at Gohan. Gohan caught it, but was struggling to hold it.

Mystic Gohan: Can't...hold it...much...longer.

Pan: I have to help Dad.

Trunks and Goten: Right!

Vegeta: Fine! Time to help Gohan because of his own incompetance, I see!

Trunks and Goten turned Super Saiyan, while Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2. The four of them went to Gohan's side and helped him hold up the Supernova.

Mystic Gohan: Ready, NOWWWWWWWWW!

Everyone: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They all shot an energy blast, which propelled the Supernova toward Cooler's direction.

Final Form Cooler: Impossible! Not again! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cooler was blasted by his own Supernova, effectively killing him again.

Gohan: It is all over for him!

Pan: It's a shame we couldn't get here sooner. The city would probably be standing.

They look around to see not a single building standing. The grandeur that was Hercule City was no more than a barren wasteland with demolished buildings in its landscape. Gohan looks around saddened by this, but strengthens his resolve to push on.

Gohan: Well, we must press on to the next city. Who knows who we may fight next.

Trunks: Here, Gohan. A Senzu Bean.

He takes one out of the sack, which Gohan eats

Gohan: Thanks, Trunks. I feel much stronger now.

Hercule City has fallen before Cooler. With Cooler defeated, and Hercule City destroyed, who will they encounter next in their journey to save the Earth.

End of Chapter 10.

A/N: Yet another chapter has ended! As always, leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Cell's Plot Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. TOEI and Akira Toriyama own it!

Chapter 11: Cell's Plot Revealed!

When Cell retreated, he went back to HFIL. He warned Frieza and Bebi to return to HFIL with him.

Cell: So, how do you think the plan is going so far?

Frieza: It is going perfectly.

Bebi: I must admit; the plan is going quite well, but do you really think we should have left Cooler there? We could have taught him the Fusion Dance.

Cell: Cooler was a hinderance to our plans. You saw how he showed total disregard to the fact that we might be on earth. Besides, I don't think anyone here wants to do the Fusion Dance until we have to fight them.

Frieza: The only thing he proved was that he was a fool to begin with! Besides, didn't I say this was going to happen?

Bebi: Good point.

Cell: Did you station your men at South City, Bebi?

Bebi: Yes. They are already turning the city into dust as we speak.

Cell: Excellent. If everything goes as planned, they should go to South City next. You may go to meet them there if you want. Believe me, they won't chase you with the city in danger.

Bebi: Alright.

Thus, Bebi left to South City to inspect the progress of the city's destruction. Meanwhile, Cell and Frieza continued the conversation.

Frieza: Do you really think he is to be trusted?

Cell: No, but his hatred toward the Saiyans on earth will prove to be a valuable asset for us.

Frieza: Fine then. Last question: Do you think that we need to fuse to fight off the Saiyans on earth?

Cell: I highly doubt that, considering that Goku isn't there to save them. We should be able to kill them ourselves. The Fusion will be our last resort. Besides, do you really think the Saiyans have enough power to stop us!? They do not know the extent our power grew!

With Cell having gone over the plan in his head, will Vegeta and the others walk right into his plans, and walk into a trap?

End of Chapter 11.

A/N: There it is! Cell already planned what he is going to do to them! What do you think of it so far? Leave reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Goku's Successor Returns!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe! TOEi and Akira Toriyama own it! If I did, certain things in said Universe would be a bit different.

Chapter 12: Bebi's Assault on South City; Goku's Successor Returns!

Vegeta: I sense some high power levels over at South City. I think we should go there next.

Vegeta and the others went full speed toward South City, which at this point, was almost completely destroyed. The city was now just as bad as Hercule City before it.

Gohan: We're too late.

Bebi: Yes, but too late to die!

Bebi appeared behind them, with him leading his unit to destroy the rest of the city.

Bebi: It's been awhile, monkeys!

Vegeta: Well, Bebi, you feel like dying by a Saiyan's hands again?

Bebi: Hahahahahahahahaha! I will not be the one who dies here! Saiyans,attack!

Saiyans: YEAH!

Nappa: You will die for betraying me, Vegeta!

Vegeta: You are still the same weakling from before, Nappa. The only way you are going to learn your lesson is the hard way, I suppose. BIG BANG ATTACK!

With one blast, many of the Saiyans, including Nappa were destroyed. When the dust cleared, Raditz stood standing.

Raditz: What? I never expected the Prince of all Saiyans to grow as weak as the Earthlings! First, Kakarot, and now you! You are a disgrace to all Saiyans!

Vegeta: You are the only disgrace, weakling! You were one of the lowest ranked Saiyans of all, being used in only the easy missions. You never learn when you are outclassed, do you?

Raditz: How dare you insult me! You won't make a mockery of me anymore! EAT THIS! DOUBLE SUNDAY!

Vegeta: Same old tricks, huh? Those attacks are nothing to me.

Vegeta holds out his hand, deflecting the blast back to Raditz, killing him in the process.

Rildo: I am impressed,Vegeta! You managed to destroy the Saiyans with one attack, but can you fight this?

As if it was a signal, the Saibamen appeared from behind Vegeta,planning to self-destruct. However, their plan was foiled by an unexpected arrival...

??????: Oh no, you don't! KAMEHAMEHA!

Gohan looks to see who it is!

Gohan: Majuub! What are you doing here?

Majuub: Sorry, I was going to come sooner, but I was ambushed by a few Saiyans.

Vegeta: I guess better late than never.

Majuub: So, this is Rildo?

Gohan: Yeah!

Majuub: He's mine!

Rildo: You think you can beat me, you runt!

Majuub: I may be small, but I pack a big punch.

Rildo: We will see!

Majuub has arrived on the scene, bringing aid to Vegeta and the others. Does Majuub have the strength to fight Rildo?

End of Chapter 12

A/N: Majuub makes his first appearance in this fic! I thought he didn't make a big enough impact in DBGT, so I made him appear here! Leave reviews as always! Also, I am now accepting any questions about the fic!


	13. Chapter 13: Janemba's Return!

Disclaimer: Just here letting you know that I do not own anything in the DB Universe. TOEi and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 13: Metal vs. Henka; Janemba Returns!

Majuub charged straight at Rildo, going evenly with him. They exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, each one being blocked and countered. Rildo knocked Majuub away with a straight-on shot from his elbow. Majuub flipped a bit in the air while charging a Ki blsat in his hand. He launched it at Rildo, who managed to block in time.

Majuub: I admit you're strong, Rildo, but can you take this. KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEE...

Rildo: Not this time! Take this! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Majuub: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Majuub launched his Henka Kamehameha at Rildo's Metalic Wave. They struggled greatly with each other, see-sawing back and forth between the two powers.

Majuub: NO! I cannot lose! THIS IS FOR YOU, GOKU! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Majuub gained a huge burst of energy and shot it right at Rildo, effectively destroying him.

Vegeta: Took you long enough.

Gohan: Way to go, Majuub!

Majuub: Thanks, Gohan!

Trunks: Here, take this senzu bean.

Trunks hands him a bean, which Majuub proceeds to eat.

Majuub: Thanks, Trunks. I feel better now.

Vegeta: Hmm...I still sense an evil energy nearby.

Gohan: I sense it too. It...it's pure evil. Cold and dark.

Vegeta: I sensed this energy before. Stay on your guard. He can attack at any moment.

Just then, Janemba appears and launches his Lightning Shower Rain at them, grazing Vegeta and Gohan across their legs.

Vegeta: You'll pay for that! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ2 Vegeta: Do you think you can beat me this time, Janemba?

Janemba: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

They charge at each other, with Janemba knocking Vegeta through the air. He then extends his arm to grab him and toy with him for awhile. After Janemba got tired with him, he threw him away.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Do you think I will be beaten so easily?

Trunks: Dad, rest for now. Me and Goten got him. Ready, Goten?

Goten: Right.

Trunks and Goten: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Trunks and Goten turned into Super Saiyans. With Janemba being able to defeat SSJ2 Vegeta so easily, what chance do Trunks and Goten have?

End of Chapter 13

A/N: I guess you could sense what is coming! It should be obvious considering Trunks and Goten! Leave reviews!


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Rebirth of Fusion

Disclaimer: Well, while I do not own the DB Universe, I can say that I own some of the games and DVD's. Sadly, I do not own the license. TOEi and Akira Toriyama own that.

Chapter 14: The Second Rebirth of Fusion!

SSJ Trunks: Get into position, Goten.

SSJ Goten: Right.

He goes off to the side a little and shouts," Ready!"

SSJ Trunks & SSJ Goten: Fu...

Janemba: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Janemba recognized the the dance from Goku and Vegeta. He charged straight at them, when Gohan caught him off guard with a kick to the side of his head.

SSJ Trunks & SSJ Goten: sion...HA!

They performed the Fusion Dance perfectly, resulting in...

SSJ Gotenks: The Hero of Justice is back!

Janemba: GYAAAAAAAA!

He charges at them again,with Gotenks holding his own against him. They traded punches and kicks for a good while. No one was getting the advantage of this battle. Janemba pulled back for a bit.

Janemba: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ Gotenks: What's the matter? You crying already?

Janemba: Hehehehehehe!

Janemba manifested a sword to use against Gotenks. He used the sword to launch Ki slashes at him. At the speed that Janemba slashed with his sword, a few of the slash hit Gotenks head-on. Gotenks was getting annoyed by this.

SSJ Gotenks: Oh! So, you like to play games? Fine then. Time for me to stop playing! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gotenks unleashed his full power and turned into a Super Saiyan 3.

SSJ3 Gotenks: Let's see you take me on now

Gohan: Doesn't that shorten your Fusion time?

SSJ3 Gotenks: Not anymore. I practiced with it long enough so it doesn't waste our fusion time.

Janemba: Grrrrrrr...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Janemba shot a large Mouth Blast at Gotenks. He dodged it with ease, but Janemba used his version of Instant Transmission to go behind him.

SSJ3 Gotenks: Right where I want you! Eat this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He shot his Victory Cannon right at Janemba, who dodged the blast with the same ease that Gotenks dodged his.

SSJ3 Gotenks: Just what I expected you to do! Time to show one of my best attacks!

He forms a circle above his head

SSJ3 Gotenks: Galactic Donut!

He launches the Galactic Donut right above Janemba's head. He lowers and then has it constrict him. Janemba tried to break free, but fails.

SSJ3 Gotenks: Hehehe! Time to finish you! KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!

The Kamehameha Wave does a great deal of damage to Janemba. However, Janemba was able to stay mobile after that attack

Janemba: Grrrrr...GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SSJ3 Gotenks: Whoa! He didn't like that move, huh? It made him look uglier than what he already was. Fine, then how about this one!

He charges at Janemba and kicks him across the sky. He then follows him and double-fist smashes him to the ground.

SSJ3 Gotenks proceeds to strike a pose

SSJ3 Gotenks: Dum dum dum DUM! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!

He summons four ghost to come out.

SSJ3 Gotenks: Charge!

They collide with Janemba head-on, destroying him. The Fusion wore off after Janemba was destroyed.

Gohan: You did it!

Trunks: Yeah! We should fuse more often.

Majuub: So, that's fusion? Wow! I still want to learn how to do the fusion!

Gohan: But in order to fuse, you need to fuse with someone who is around your height.

Majuub: What? That's a downer.

With Janemba defeated, South City is liberated. Who will Vegeta and the others fight next?

End of Chapter 14

A/N: Well, there is my interpretation of a Older Gotenks! Did you like it? Leave reviews!


	15. Chapter 15: The Challenge from Frieza

Disclaimer: Even today, I still do not own the DB Universe. TOEi and Akira Toriyama still have and maintain ownership.

Chapter 15: The Challenge from Frieza!

Right after Gotenks defeated Janemba, Frieza appeared.

Frieza: My,my! I am surprised you defeated Janemba.

Trunks: Why don't you and the others stop sending cronies and fight us yourselves?!

Frieza: I don't have time to mess with a halfbreed like you, just yet. If you really want to fight us, meet us at West City. Until then, have fun with them!

He wags his tail, signaling for Dodoria, Zarbon, and Cui to attack!

Vegeta: Hmph! Still so very weak! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

He destroys them with ease. With them destroyed, the Ginyu Force appeared!

Trunks: Who are you losers!

Vegeta: Why did you have to ask, Trunks?!

Each member gets into their poses.

Guldo: Allow us to introduce ourselves! Guldo!

Jeice: Jeice!

Recoome: Recoome!

Burter: Burter!

Ginyu Force: Together, we are...THE GINYU FORCE!

Trunks: These guys...have lost it!

Goten: Big time.

Majuub: I don't think you can get any weirder than this!

Burter: We need to work on posing, since Ginyu isn't with us anymore.

Jeice: Yeah! It seems we also got a bit rusty. I think we lost some of our style.

Trunks: Lost? Since when did they have it?!

Vegeta: That's it! I've had it! BIG BANG ATTACK!

He destroys the Ginyu Force with one blast.

Trunks: Um...I think that's all of them.

Vegeta: All that is left is Cell, Frieza, and Bebi.

Goten: West City...Aren't Bulma and Bra there?

Trunks: No, they went to visit your mom. Videl is with them too.

Vegeta: It makes no sense to wait any longer! Let's go to West City and end this already!

Everyone: Right!

The challenge has been laid down! With Frieza, Cell, and Bebi waiting in West City, the final showdown is about to begin!

A/N: This fic is at it's last part. However, the final fight will last around 12 Chapters with a twist in the middle! Leave Reviews!


	16. Chapter 16: Race to the Final Battle

Disclaimer: Me no own DB Universe! TOEI and Akira Toriyama own.

Chapter 16: Race to the Final Battle!

Vegeta was leading everyone to West City, when he stopped and sensed a small power level.

Vegeta: What is that power? It is so much like Frieza's, only weaker.

Gohan: Hmmm...Got you!

Gohan launches his Ki blast at a mountain. He connects with it, revealing King Cold.

King Cold: Well, you found me. I am impressed.

Vegeta: Did your son send you here to die?

King Cold: No! I came here to kill you! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta: Hmph...You actually think I am going to let you reach your Final Form? HAAAAAAAAAAA!

King Cold: What? Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

King Cold gets annihilated by the Ki Blast, wiping him out from existence.

Vegeta: Now that he is out of the way, shall we press on?

Everyone: RIGHT!

The group keeps on going to West City, where the City is surprisingly intact.

Vegeta: Hmmm...This must be some kind of a setup. Why would they leave the city intact if they were going to fight us here?

Just then, Cell, Frieza, and Bebi appeared in front of him.

Cell: What good would a battleground be if it was already destroyed before the battle began?

Vegeta: We've beaten you once, so what makes you think you can beat us?

Cell: Allow us to show you! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell, Frieza, and Bebi powered up to around 50 percent of their power.

Cell: So, what do you think? Do you still think we are the same weaklings that you knew?

Frieza: I think we scared the monkeys speechless!

Vegeta: H-How did you get so strong? There is no way you could get that strong in HFIL?

Cell: Well, I do situps and pushups, and I drink plenty of juice.

Vegeta: How dare you mock me?! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ2 Vegeta: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

He launches his Final Shine right at Cell, who dodges it with Instant Transmission.

Cell: Now now, don't get so anxious Vegeta! Don't worry, you will die soon enough. Along with this planet.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Goten, Trunks, stay back.

Trunks: Why, Father?

SSJ2 Vegeta: You aren't ready for this fight. Goten, leave as far as you can to drop off Pan.

Goten: No! We want to help, Vegeta!

Gohan: Goten, listen to Vegeta. If you fight with them, you might get killed. You three should go away from here. Fly away as far as you can.

Goten: B-But, Gohan!

Gohan: No, Goten!

Goten: Fine.

He starts to fly off and wishes them luck.

Gohan: Thanks.

Goten: Pan, Trunks, let's go!

Pan and Trunks: Right!

Goten, Pan, and Trunks leave Majuub, Gohan, and Vegeta behind to deal with Frieza, Cell, and Bebi.

Frieza: How very touching!

Cell: In fact, it almost made me throw up.

Bebi: The monkeys have gotten so sympathetic by staying on Earth. How pathetic!

SSJ2 Vegeta: Enough of this talk! It's time we put you back in HFIL where you belong!

Cell: Let's see you try and take us there!

SSJ2 Vegeta: Gladly! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta used his rage to transform into a SSJ4.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Well now, shall we begin?

Cell: So, no more interruptions? Good! Time for you to die, Vegeta!

The final battle between good and evil is about to begin! Who will win this fight to decide Earth's Fate?

A/N: Here it is! The start of the final battle! Leave Reviews!


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle Begins!

Disclaimer: Still no DB Universe ownership here. Toei and Akira Toriyama still own it.

Chapter 17: The Final Battle Begins!

As Vegeta is about to charge at Cell, Gohan steps in.

Gohan: Allow me to fight Cell, Vegeta.

Frieza: NO! You will fight me, half-breed! You will pay for your father's sins.

Gohan: Huh? I guess I have no choice! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mystic Gohan: Fine! I will fight you, Frieza!

Frieza: About time! I will destroy you!

Mystic Gohan: Why don't you try it, Frieza?

Frieza charged straight at Gohan, neither one of them giving an inch. They traded blows with each other, trying to gain the edge in the fight.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Now, where were we?

Cell: You were about to die!

SSJ4 Vegeta: Let me see you backup those claims!

Cell: Gladly! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell powered up to 60 percent , electricity now swirling around his body.

Cell: Let's go, Vegeta!

Vegeta and Cell collided fist -first into each other, creating a huge crater where the punches clashed. They exchanged punches and kicks, until Vegeta caught Cell under his chin. He then began to rain down punches on Cell, when he knocked Cell away.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Well, Cell, you aren't doing too bad!

Cell: Why you...Eat this! KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ4 Vegeta: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

They two beams clashed for awhile, until the energy put into them was so great, the beam exploded! Meanwhile...

Majuub: I guess that leave just you and me, Bebi!

Bebi: Yes, it does!

They charge at each other, with Bebi getting a slight advantage. He was able to hit Majuub with a kick to the stomach, giving him the opportunity to continue his assault. However, Majuub surprised him by using Instant Transmission.

Bebi: What? How did you learn that?

Majuub: Goku taught me that move.

Bebi: Hmph..so the monkey taught you something a bit useful.

Majuub: He also taught me this! KAMEHAMEHA!

Bebi: And this is what I learned from Vegeta! GALICK GUN, FIRE!

The two beams collided, with Bebi putting as much energy as possible into the blast. The Galick Gun was overpowering the Kamehameha, so Majuub used Instant Transmission to get away from the attack.

Majuub: Look above you, Bebi!

Bebi: What?

Majuub dives straight down, punching Bebi across the jaw, and knocking him to the floor.

Bebi: I need to keep a closer eye on you.

During their fight, Frieza had gained the advantage in his fight, grabbing Gohan by the neck with his tail, and hanging him in midair.

Frieza: Ah, the memories this brings back! YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Frieza shot Gohan across the city with an energy wave. During this, Cell and Vegeta were still fighting evenly.

Cell: Well, I admit you have gotten stronger, but I must also admit that I have been holding back a bit of my strength!

With Cell letting Vegeta know that he was holding back, has Cell just been toying with Vegeta, letting him think that he had a chance? And exactly how strong has Cell gotten during his time in HFIL?

End of Chapter 17.

A/N: How do you readers like the Final Battle? Leave reviews?


	18. Chapter 18: Cell's Full Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 18: Cell's Full Power!

SSJ4 Vegeta: What!? What do you mean"holding back"?

Cell: I have only been using slightly more than half of my power! Now, I will show you true terror! Haaaaaaaa...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The city was falling apart with Cell's power.

Mystic Gohan: Wh-what is that? Is that Cell's power?

Frieza: Things must have gotten bad for him to use his full power.

Majuub: No way! He's stronger than any of us...maybe even Goku.

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell had now powered up to his full power!

SSJ4 Vegeta: Th-there's no way! His power is...it's higher than Kakarot's!

Cell: Nyahahahahaha! Now do you see what utter dispair is! This is ultimate power!

Cell used his speed to go right up to Vegeta, kneeing him in the gut, and grabbing him by the tail and throwing him to the ground.

Cell: What's wrong, Vegeta? I was hoping you could give me challenge!

SSJ4 Vegeta: D-darn it! His speed is incredible!

Cell teleports in front of Vegeta .

Cell: What's wrong, can't keep up?

Cell lands a punch that knocks Vegeta through two buildings.

SSJ4 Vegeta: That does it! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He puts his hands out to his sides

SSJ4 Vegeta: Let's see you withstand this blast!

He then puts his hands out in front of him and shouts, " FINAAAAAAAAAAAAL FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Cell: So, you want to play? Fine! KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

These two beams clashed, forcing Vegeta to move out of the way, since his blast was being overpowered so much by Cell. Meanwhile, Frieza and Bebi took that as a cue to use their full power.

Frieza: I might as well stop playing around as well! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bebi: Same here! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With everyone from HFIL now using their full power and everyone from earth already started with their full power, how will the earth's warriors stand up against this threat of Frieza, Cell, and Bebi?

A/N: The Final Battle is heating up a bit! Hope everyone's enjoying this!


	19. Chapter 19: Earth's Bleak Situation

Disclaimer: I'm still here, not owning the DB Universe. At least Akira Toriyama and Toei own it,since they did a good job with it.

Chapter 19: Earth's Bleak Situation!

Vegeta was trying his hardest to fight off Cell, but after powering up to full power, Cell was overpowering Vegeta. Cell and Vegeta traded blows for a few seconds, when Cell landed a blow to the gut, then backhanded him down to the ground.

Cell: What's wrong? I thought you would be more challenging,Vegeta! So, this is Earth without Goku? How pathetic!

SSJ4 Vegeta: D-Darn it! He's so strong!

Frieza and Bebi put Gohan and Majuub in the same predicament at this moment.

Frieza: Why don't I have some more fun with him?

Cell: Fine, have fun.

Frieza then charged at Gohan with his full power, making Gohan cough up a little blood.

Mystic Gohan: D-Darn! I can't...I won't let it end like this!

He had gained his second wind, but Frieza easily knocked him aside, wanting him to suffer for what Goku did to him. Meanwhile, at Chi-Chi's house...

Goten: I'm going to help my brother!

Chi-Chi: No, Goten, you shouldn't go out there to get killed!

Goten: If they die out there, then we are dead anyway.

Trunks: I'm with you Goten. I need to help my Dad. Pan, stay here!

Pan: Why do I have to stay? Did you forget that Gohan is my Dad?

Goten: No, but if you go out there, you may die out there.

Pan: B-but I...

Goten: Pan, your uncle is asking for you to stay here.

Pan: Fine! Good luck, uncle Goten!

Goten: See you soon...I hope.

Goten and Trunks began to fly off with the Senzu Beans when they sensed their energy levels dropping.

Goten: Oh, no! We may be too late!

Trunks: I sense Cell's energy increasing!

Goten: Bebi's and Frieza's are increasing too!

Back in West City...

Cell: I think it is time to end this. puts his left hand above his head

Frieza: holds one finger above his head You read my mind, Cell

Bebi: puts both hands, palm out, in front of him Say goodbye to your planet, monkeys!

The energy emitted by their three blasts was tearing what was left of the city apart. If they couldn't fight them normally, how will earth's protectors fight against the combined blasts of Bebi, Frieza, and Cell?

A/N: Wow! It looks like the Earth is screwed, huh? Watch the next Chapter for a surprise twist! Leave nay comments and reviews.


	20. Chapter 20: Earth's Saviour Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe! Toei and Akira Toriyama own it!

Chapter 20: Earth's Savior Returns!

After the fight with Omega Shenron, Goku was taken up to the land of the Eternal Dragons and was made into a Dragon himself. However, with Earth's current situation, the Dragon had no choice but to call Goku back...

Shenron: Where is Goku?!

Goku: I am right here, master Shenron.

Shenron points down toward Earth

Shenron: As you can see, the situation on Earth is terrible.

Goku: I know. I wish I was down there. At least I would be able to help them!

Shenron: Goku, I will grant your wish!

Goku: Wha...what?

Shenron turned Goku back into his human self!

Goku: Wow! I feel great! And I also feel...stronger for some reason.

Goku looked up and down until he realized something. He was back in his adult body!

Shenron: Since the wish was granted on the Black Star Dragonballs and the wish was not intentional, I am able to reverse the wish. I gave you your adult body and the Eternal age of a dragon.

Goku: Why would I need to live forever?

Shenron: We have chosen you to be the Dragon for Earth. However, these recent events have caused us to decide on making you human again for this battle. Now. if you choose to, you may come and go between here and Earth as you please!

Goku: Thank you, Shenron! Now, I have to find Goten's power level!

He puts two fingers to his head.

Goku: There he is! Goodbye, Shenron!

Goku disappears instantly.

Meanwhile, Goten sees the three large energy balls begin to merge together.

Goten: We're too late! I can't believe it is going to end like this!

Goku appears behind him, takes the Senzu Beans, and leaves him with these words

Goku: Don't believe that we will fail; Believe that we will win!

Goten: Huh? W-Was that Dad?

Meanwhile, Cell,, Frieza, and Bebi were about to launch their now merged ball at Vegeta and the others.

Cell: It is time for you to die, Saiyans!

SSJ4 Vegeta: N-not like this!

Goku appears right on time to stop the blast from being launched.

Cell: Huh? B-but how?! You weren't supposed to be here!

All three of them are in shock that Goku had arrived. They lose their focus and their energy ball begins to evaporate.

With Goku's arrival, Earth now has new hope. What new abilities has Goku learned during his time with the Dragons?

End of Chapter 20

A/N: Goku's back! This will be interesting! Leave reviews and comments!


	21. Chapter 21: A Fusion of Evil Forces

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 21: A Fusion of Evil Forces!

Goku had arrived, shocking everyone in West City.

SSJ4 Vegeta: H-How Kakarot?

Goku: The Dragons allowed me to come back to Earth for now!

SSJ4 Vegeta: They gave you your adult body, as well?

Goku: Yep, and I'm stronger than before.

Goku proceeds to give Gohan, Majuub, and Vegeta Senzu Beans, restoring them to full strength.

Goku: So, they managed to escape?

SSJ4 Vegeta: Yes! They are strong Kakarot. They are stronger than you were when you fought the Shadow Dragons.

Goku: Well, I want to see how strong they are! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and charged straight up to Cell.

SSJ4 Goku: Long time, Cell.

Cell: H-How dare you come here and ignore us like we're nothing Eat This!

Cell shoots a Death Beam at Goku, who dodges it with ease.

SSJ4 Goku: You are still the same as always, Cell.

Goku punches him in the gut, causing Cell to cough up some blood.

Frieza; What? How did this monkey get so powerful?

Bebi: He is stronger than when I fought him!

Cell: Hehehehe...Haaaaahahahaahaha! So, Goku, you seem to have gotten stronger than before. I guess that means that we have to use our secret weapon!

Frieza: I'm ready when you are, Cell

SSJ4 Goku: What exactly are they going to do?

Frieza & Cell: Fu...sion...

SSJ4 Goku: What? I got to stop them!

However, before Goku can move, Bebi grabs him to make sure that he doesn't move!

SSJ4 Goku: NOOOOOOO!

Frieza & Cell: HAAAAAAAA!

Frieza and Cell fused together to gain enough power to at least stand up to Goku.

???????: Let me see. Frieza and Cell, I guess that makes me Friezell

Friezell: Well, Goku, you may have powered up, but you will die along with this planet!

SSJ4 Goku: We will see about that !

Frieza and Cell have fused together. Will their combined power be enough to fight Goku?

A/N: Getting interesting? Leave reviews and comments!


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting Fusion with Fusion!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 22: Fighting Fusion with Fusion; the rebirth of the Ultimate Warrior!

Goku has begun charging up as much energy as he can to fight Friezell. He knew in his mind that Friezell outclassed him in power, but by how much he wasn't sure.

SSJ4 Goku: Here is my full power! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Friezell: Charge as much power as you want, you are still going to die, Goku!

They charged at each other, with Friezell landing a punch to Goku's face that knocked him away. Friezell then pursued him and continued the assault, landing a flurry of punches and kicks on Goku. Then, he grabbed his throat with his tail and threw him away with ease.

Friezell: Take this! Special Death Cannon!

Friezell used one of the moves he gained from the fusion on Goku, nearly connecting. This new move was like the Special Beam Cannon, but only neede one finger and was purple.

SSJ4 Goku: At least I know Instant Transmission!

Friezall: You aren't the only one to learn it.

Friezell then used his Instant Transmission to attack Goku from behind.

Friezell: Now, let me have some fun with you. ALMIGHTY LIGHT CAGE!

Friezell was able to do this move on his own, encasing Goku in an energy ball.

SSJ4 Goku: This isn't good!

Meanwhile, Bebi was fighting a fully powered up Vegeta. losing horribly in the process.

Bebi looks at Goku

Bebi: Hahahahahahahahahaha! So, Vegeta, you can either keep fighting me, or watch your monkey friend get tortured.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Darn you Kakarot! You always find a way to get into these type of problems!

Vegeta charges behind Friezell, being able to knock them off balance and lose their hold on Goku.

SSJ4 Goku: Thanks, Vegeta!

SSJ4 Vegeta: Now, you can't say I never helped you.

As Vegeta is about to chase Bebi. Goku stops him.

SSJ4 Goku: Wait, Vegeta! I have a favor to ask of you.

SSJ4 Vegeta: What is it, Kakarot?!

SSJ4 Goku: Please, fuse with me again.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Are you crazy? I will never do that Fusion Dance with you again. I did it two too many times.

SSJ4 Goku: But when we fought Omega Shenron, you actually suggested the Fusion.

SSJ4 Vegeta: It doesn't matter. That was before I knew how ridiculous the Fusion would be!

SSJ4 Goku: It's the only way to fight them! If we lose here, Earth will be destroyed, along with any other planets that they want to destroy.

SSJ4 Vegeta: D-Darn it, Kakarot. Fine, I'll do the stupid fusion!

SSJ4 Goku: Thanks, Vegeta.

They got into the starting the pose for the Fusion, while Gohan and Majuub were holding off Bebi.

SSJ4 Goku and SSJ4 Vegeta: Fu...sion...

Friezell: I will not let you fuse!

He was about to launch a Ki Blast at them, when Gohan jumped in front of him.

SSJ4 Goku and SSJ4 Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Friezell: Darn it all! They fused!

The Fusion was successful, with SSJ4 Gogeta taking the place of the two SSJ4s.

SSJ4 Gogeta: So good to be back! Where were we, Friezell?

With SSJ4 Gogeta formed, There still seems to be hope for Earth. However, Friezell doesn't seemed worried at all. What does he have planned?

A/N: Gogeta returns! Leave reviews and comments!


	23. Chapter 23: Collision of Fusion Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 23: The Collision of the Fusion Warriors!

Friezell: So, all you did was just power up a little. You still are too weak to beat me.

SSJ4 Gogeta: We'll just have to see about that.

Friezell charged at Gogeta, with Gogeta kicking him right in the face, knocking him up into the sky.

Friezell: So, you got a bit faster too.

SSJ4 Gogeta: And I sense that you are only using half of your power, Friezell.

Friezell: Well, someone has done their homework. I think it is about time that I stop holding back on you. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Friezell powers up to his full power.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Hmph. Maybe now you'll present more of a challenge.

Friezell: We'll see if you can even handle my power now!

They charge at each other with all of their strength, with Gogeta gaining the upper hand. Friezell was almost as strong as Gogeta but not as fast as him. Gogeta knew that he had the speed advantage and used it to his advantage. He constantly teleported behind him, kicking him in the back of the head, then teleporting again. Each time, Gogeta would say, "I'm right here", causing Friezell to look back while Gogeta continued toying with him.

Friezell: I have had enough of this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He used his energy to create an energy sphere to shield him from Gogeta's attacks.

SSJ4 Gogeta: So, he finally stopped playing with me. Oh well! It's time for me to stop playing with him!

Friezell: Eat this! Special Death Cannon!

Gogeta dodged the attack with ease.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Ya know, you should really try to work on your aim.

Friezell: Hehehe. That's what you think, monkey!

The Special Death Cannon was circling back to Gogeta. Gogeta turned around and dodged it right before it hit him.

SSJ4 Gogeta: I admit, you almost caught me there.

Friezell: _If this keeps up, our plan is going to fail! I think we may need to fuse with Bebi if I keep getting beaten like this_

Friezell: Now do you see that I am not to be taken lightly?

SSJ4 Gogeta: Yeah! It's a good thing that I am faster than you!

He teleports behind Friezell and grabs him by the tail. He throws him up into the air and proceeds to follow him. When he catches up to him, he unleashes a flurry of punches and appears behind him. Friezell looks behind him, only to be greeted with a elbow and a kick to the face. The kick knocked him away from Gogeta. Gogeta ended his assault with a double-fisted punch to knock Friezell to the ground.

SSJ4 Gogeta: This is the power of the ultimate fusion ever made!

Friezell was left bloody after this onslaught. He rose from the rubble, barely able to stand. However, he was smiling. Why is Friezell smiling after taking such a large beating like that?

A/N: I think this is going quite well, don't you? Let me know by leaving a review!


	24. Chapter 24: The Ultimate Evil is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 24: The Ultimate Evil Is Born!

Friezell began to laugh at Gogeta's attack on him. His body was bleeding, but it didn't seem to affect him in the least.

Friezell: Is that all you got, monkey?!

SSJ4 Gogeta: No. I still haven't used my best technique!

He flies up to Friezell and holds his palms out, facing Friezell.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Let me see you laugh at this! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

He fires it right at Friezell at close range. The blast took him through some building remains until he crashed to the ground.

Friezell: Haaaahahahahaha! You think you got me pinned down, but you are right where I want you. Bebi, get ready!

Bebi: Right! YAAAAAAAAAH!

Bebi was holding off Majuub and Gohan with ease and and used a barrier to knock them away and make room for him to meet with Friezell.

Bebi: So, is it time?

Friezell: Yes. It is about time we show these monkeys what our combined vengeance will create!

Bebi: Alright, then!

Bebi got into position to start the plan. Gogeta was watching in wonder what they were planning.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Just what are you trying to do?

Friezell and Bebi: Fu...sion...

SSJ4 Gogeta: What? Is it even possible for three people to do a fusion?

Friezell and Bebi: HAAAAAAAAA!

Friezell and Bebi do the dance perfectly, with the resulting explosion shielding their appearance from view. However, this new energy of the three villains combined actually shocked Gogeta.

SSJ4 Gogeta: N-No way! I never knew that more than two people could fuse together.

The new being, taking the place of Friezell and Bebi was finally revealed.

????????: Well, now you know, monkey scum! Now, let me see. I am made from Frieza, Cell, and Bebi. What name would that give me? I guess my name is Bebrizell.

Bebrizell: So, are you confident in beating me now?

SSJ4 Gogeta: No matter what, I will defeat you!

Bebrizell: We will see about that, filthy monkeys!

The Ultimate battle between the two fusion warriors is about to begin. Who will win the final battle?

A/N: 4 more chapters! Leave reviews and comments!


	25. Chapter 25: Final Battle, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 25: The Final Battle for the Universe! Part 1.

Gogeta wanted to test how strong his new opponent was. He charged head-on at Bebrizell, with him holding his own against Gogeta. They exchanged a flurry of punches. Bebrizell found an opening and punched Gogeta in the gut. Gogeta felt that blow and doubled over at the punch. Bebrizell grabbed him by the tail and swung him around, launching him straight to the ground.

Bebrizell: What's wrong, monkey scum? I thought you were the "ultimate fusion"?

SSJ4 Gogeta: I was just testing you. I see that you may be a challenge for me. Now, time to stop holding back! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gogeta began to power up to his full power. Bebrizell only laughed at him.

Bebrizell: So, you want to die when fighting at your fullest? Well, com on then, Saiyan filth!

SSJ4 Gogeta: Have it your way!

They charge at each other at full strength. This time, they stand evenly with each other. Gogeta thought that he may still have the speed advantage that he had before, so he teleports behind Gogeta. This backfires when Bebrizell catches Gogeta's punch and kicks him. Gogeta manages to block it and counter it with a kick of his own. It catches Bebrizell to his side. Bebrizell moved away from Gogeta at this moment, appearently shocked that Gogeta caught him with an attack that hurt.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Oh! Did that kick hurt you?

Bebrizell: You arrogant, little fool! I will kill you! FINAL DEATH CANNON!

SSJ4 Gogeta: Fine, I'll play with you! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Bebrizell's combination of Bebi's, Frieza's, and Cell's attacks proved to be equal to Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha. The two beams collided with each other, with the beams standing evenly. The energy from the two beams was so great, the beams exploded where they collided. The resulting blast blew both of the fighters away.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Wow! I never knew you would become this strong after the fusion. This fight may actually give me a challenge!

Bebrizell: Ha! If you thought I was a weakling that you would defeat easily, then you truly are a stupid monkey!

They both rested for a moment to regain some strength. After a while, they decided to resume the fight.

Bebrizell: So, how about we stop wasting time and continue our fight?!

SSJ4 Gogeta: My thoughts exactly. Come on!

With Gogeta testing Bebrizell's power, he now knows that Bebrizell can match him blow for blow! And with the combined abilities of Frieza, Cell, and Bebi, can Bebrizell be defeated?

A/N: 3 more chapters! Leave reviews!


	26. Chapter 26: Final Battle, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 26: Final Battle for the Universe! Part 2.

Gogeta and Bebrizell were slightly drained from the energy wave struggle. Bebrizell charged right at Gogeta, revenge driving him on.

Bebrizell: _At last, I will have my revenge on those rotten Saiyans! All these years, we were rotting in HFIL, wanting a chance to destroy the Saiyans after they humiliated us! They picked us apart one by one, even a Shadow Dragon couldn't defeat them! Those rotten Saiyans will pay with their lives! _

Bebrizell powered up higher than before, shocking Gogeta. He was caught off guard by this sudden increase in power and was kicked right in the gut. Bebrizell began to choke Gogeta, squeezing harder with each passing second. However, as Bebrizell was choking Gogeta, someone managed to kick across the side of his head, forcing Bebrizell to release his grip.

Mystic Gohan: I won't let you kill my father!

Bebrizell: So, the half-breed has decided to fight? You have just dug your own grave sooner than planned. It is nice to know that you are eager to die, though!

Mystic Gohan: We'll see who dies here!

Gohan charged at Bebrizell with all of his strength, but when he punched him in the chest, Bebrizell didn't even budge. He kept on attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks across Bebrizell's body, but nothing was getting through.

Bebrizell: Now, do you see how utterly useless it is to fight me?

Bebrizell punched Gohan in the gut, causing him to cough up some blood. With Gohan down, Bebrizell was about to finish him off.

Bebrizell: It's about time for you to die, Saiyan monkey!

He was about to blow him away with a Ki blast, but Majuub stepped in to save him.

Majuub: You have done enough to Earth! You will not get away with this!

Bebrizell: Oh! And who's going to stop me? If your monkey of a master couldn't beat me, why do you think that you can do better?

Majuub: I may not win, but I can still try!

Majuub charged at Bebrizell, but Bebrizell just punted him upward. Then, he followed him and grabbed his leg. He swung him around to build up speed and threw him to the ground.

Bebrizell: I've had enough playing around! FINAL DEATH CANNON!

Bebrizell launches the attack to kill Majuub. However, Gogeta uses Instant Transmission to jump in front of the blast and kick it toward Bebrizell. Bebrizell uses his Instant Tranmission to dodge the attack.

Bebrizell: So, the strongest of the monkeys has some strength left in him, huh? You Saiyans are all alike!

SSJ4 Gogeta: I...won't let you...take this planet!

Bebrizell: So, you want me to finish you off? Fine then, let's go!

Gogeta has caught his second wind in the fight against Bebrizell! With a renewed purpose and power, will Gogeta be able to defeat this fusion born of revenge?

A/N: 2 more chapters! Leave reviews!


	27. Chapter 27: Final Battle, Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 27: Final Battle for the Universe! Part 3.

Gogeta was watching as Bebrizell was picking apart Majuub and Gohan. Gogeta knew that if he couldn't defeat Bebrizell right here, no one could. Gogeta charges at Bebrizell, knowing that he must kill him. Gogeta unloads with a flurry of punches and kicks on Bebrizell, but he blocks all of them.

Bebrizell: What's wrong, monkey filth? Are your powers weakening?

SSJ4 Gogeta: That's what you think! YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gogeta lands a strong punch into Bebrizell's ribs. Bebrizell was shocked that he had this much power left in him. After the punch, Gogeta teleports behind him and grabs him by the head. He throws him up into the air. As Bebrizell ascends, Gogeta holds both of his palms out.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Time to finish you! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 100!

The gigantic, blue beam rushed toward Bebrizell and almost hit him. However, Bebrizell saw the beam coming and used Instant Transmission to dodge it in time.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Did I get him?

Bebrizell appears behind him. SSJ4 Gogeta turns around, shocked to see him standing there.

Bebrizell: Sorry, but I am just a little too fast for you.

SSJ4 Gogeta: No way! I used almost all of my energy to do that!

Bebriezell: Too bad! Time for you to die!

Bebrizell punches Gogeta in the ribs. He then teleports behind him and grabs his tail. He throws him up into the air and chases him. He follows that up with a knee to the gut and , once again, proceeds to choke him. This time, he drives his face straight into the ground as he is choking him. Afterwards, he tosses him to the side and prepares to launch his strongest attack. He flies upward and holds both hands above his head.

Bebrizell: Well, I think it is about time I stop messing around! Why don't I blow you up along with your planet!

Gogeta, barely standing at this point, looks up to see a dark, energy ball form above Bebrizell.

SSJ4 Gogeta: Oh no! He's going to destroy everyone on the planet! I can't let him get away with this!

Majuub: Eat this, Bebrizell! KAMEHAMEHA!

Majuub's Kamehameha did nothing to Bebrizell as he continues to charge the energy ball, now much larger than when he started.

Majuub: Oh no! It did nothing to him.

Bebriezell: Now, do you realize how futile your attempts are? You cannot stop the death of your precious, little planet!

Mystic Gohan: Ready, Majuub!?

Majuub: Ready, Gohan!

Mystic Gohan and Majuub: KAMEHAMEHA!

The combined attacks of Gohan and Majuub only served to anger him more and put more energy into the ball.

Bebriezell: You fools! Do you not realize that you are about to die!

The energy ball, at this point, grew to its full size and power.

Bebrizell: We will finally have our revenge on the Saiyans! SPIRIT REVENGE DEATH BALL!

Bebrizell has launched the energy blast straight at Gogeta, hoping to take him and everyone else on Earth with him. With Earth's fate hanging on the balance, can Gogeta find the strength to repel Bebrizell's Spirit Revenge Death Ball?

A/N: The Final Chapter is coming up! Hope you enjoy the ending!


	28. Final Chapter: End of the Battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

A/N: Here it is! The Final Chapter! I thank every reader who has read the entire fanfic!

Chapter 28: Final Battle for the Universe! Part 4.

Gogeta stood and caught the blast directly. He attempted to fill it with positive energy, like the time he fought Omega Shenron. However, the fury and rage that filled Bebrizell overcame the positive energy.

SSJ4 Gogeta: NOOOOO! I cannot...and will not...let you...destroy...this planet!

Gogeta tried to push the blast back, but the blast was too strong for him to budge.

Bebrizell: HAHAHAHAHAHA! At last, the Saiyans will be extinct!

Meanwhile, Goten and the others were watching as the blast was about to collide with earth. Goten had explained what happened on his way to their house, so they already know that Goku was there.

Chi-Chi: What are we going to do? Is this the end for us?

Goten: My dad needs our help, guys! He needs us to lend him our energy!

Pan: Goten's right! We need to lend as much energy to him as possible!

So, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Hercule lent their energy.

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, Krillin had already sensed that Goku was there.

Krillin: Goku...he needs our help! 18, we need to give him our energy!

So, Krillin and 18 lent their energy.

Meanwhile, back at the battle zone...

SSJ4 Gogeta: Huh? What's this? I'm starting to feel stronger now!

With this new strength, he once again tried to push the blast back.

Bebriezell: You monkey filth! You don't know when to give up, do you! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He charged more energy into the Spirit Revenge Death Ball. Gogeta was once again starting to feel the strain of the blast. The energy was still coming from everyone until they fainted from exhaustion.

SSJ4 Gogeta: No, this can't be all they had!

The blast was about to overcome him when he starting feeling more energy come to him, almost completely re-energizing him.

Mystic Gohan: Father, please take my energy and save earth!

Majuub: Goku, this is the least I could do after the kindness you showed me!

They were giving every last bit of energy they had until they fainted. However, it was enough so that Gogeta could hold the blast. Then, Gogeta started reflecting on the lives that Frieza, Cell, and Bebi ruined.

SSJ4 Gogeta: You three are monsters! You threatened to destroy earth, to kill Gohan, and you even killed Trunks and my best friend, Krillin! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

The anger that Gogeta had for them pushed to his full power.

Bebriezell: What?! This shouldn't be happening!

Gogeta held the ball in his hands and put his palms forward, aimed right at Bebriezell.

SSJ4 Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 100!!!!!!

His blast propelled the ball, now overcome with positive energy, straight at Bebriezell.

Bebriezell: NOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

The ball hit him straight on, engulfing him in the ball and sending him into space.

Bebriezell: CURSE YOU, SAIYANS!

Bebrizell was disintergrating inside of the ball. Then, the ball exploded in a massive display of what appeared as fireworks on earth.

SSJ4 Gogeta: It's finally over!  
Their fusion wore off.

SSJ4 Vegeta: It's about time we got that one over with!

SSJ4 Goku: Well, if I recall, you weren't doing too well on your own.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Sh-shut up, Kakarot!

Suddenly, Shenron appeared.

Shenron: Goku, you have done well. Due to your record of saving the earth, the dragons have allowed you to come back to the Land of the Eternal Dragon and watch over earth as its guardian dragon.

SSJ4 Goku: But, Shenron, what about Gohan and the others? Will I be able to say good bye to them?

Shenron: You will!

Shenron brought everyone back to full strength and brought them to their location. Goku told everyone goodbye, but had specific words for a few of them.

SSJ4 Goku: Gohan, take care, son! Take care of your brother!

Gohan: I will!

SSJ4 Goku: Goten, take care of Chi-Chi and your older brother for me!

Goten: Yes, father!

SSJ4 Goku: Pan, take care of your family for me!

Pan: Grandpa, why do you have to leave again? You will be back, right?

SSJ4 Goku: I'm not sure if I can visit again! Sorry, Pan, but I have to go. I will be watching over you with the dragons.

Pan gave Goku as hug as he departed with Shenron.

Shenron: It is time to go, Goku!

SSJ4 Goku: Alright, goodbye,everyone!

Everyone: GOODBYE, GOKU!

SSJ4 Vegeta: Farewell, Kakarot!

Thus, Goku was taken up to the Land of the Eternal Dragons and was assigned to watch over the earth. With Earth's eternal savior now watching over it, earth will no longer have to fear for its safety!

The End!

A/N: There it is! Once again, thank you if you are reading this now. BTW, I also have 2 Alternate Endings; one in which Bebrizell wins and one where Goku stays on Earth. If any of you readers would like to see any of these AE's, make a note of it in your review.


	29. Alt End 1: Earth Falls! Gogeta's Demise

Disclaimer: Even now, The DB Universe isn't mine. It belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama.

Alternate Ending 1: Earth Falls! Gogeta's Demise!

Gogeta stood and caught the blast directly. He attempted to fill it with positive energy, like the time he fought Omega Shenron. However, the fury and rage that filled Bebrizell overcame the positive energy.

SSJ4 Gogeta: NOOOOO! I cannot...and will not...let you...destroy...this planet!

Gogeta tried to push the blast back, but the blast was too strong for him to budge.

Bebrizell: HAHAHAHAHAHA! At last, the Saiyans will be extinct!

Meanwhile, Goten and the others were watching as the blast was about to collide with earth. Goten had explained what happened on his way to their house, so they already know that Goku was there.

Chi-Chi: What are we going to do? Is this the end for us?

Goten: My dad needs our help, guys! He needs us to lend him our energy!

Pan: Goten's right! We need to lend as much energy to him as possible!

So, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Hercule lent their energy.

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, Krillin had already sensed that Goku was there.

Krillin: Goku...he needs our help! 18, we need to give him our energy!

So, Krillin and 18 lent their energy.

Meanwhile, back at the battle zone...

SSJ4 Gogeta: Huh? What's this? I'm starting to feel stronger now!

With this new strength, he once again tried to push the blast back.

Bebriezell: You monkey filth! You don't know when to give up, do you! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He charged more energy into the Spirit Revenge Death Ball. Gogeta was once again starting to feel the strain of the blast. The energy was still coming from everyone until they fainted from exhaustion.

SSJ4 Gogeta: No, this can't be all they had!

The blast was about to overcome him when he starting feeling more energy come to him, almost completely re-energizing him.

Mystic Gohan: Father, please take my energy and save earth!

Majuub: Goku, this is the least I could do after the kindness you showed me!

They were giving every last bit of energy they had until they fainted. However, it was enough so that Gogeta could hold the blast. Then, Gogeta started reflecting on the lives that Frieza, Cell, and Bebi ruined.

SSJ4 Gogeta: You three are monsters! You threatened to destroy earth, to kill Gohan, and you even killed Trunks and my best friend, Krillin! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

The anger that Gogeta had for them pushed to his full power.

(A/N: The New stuff starts here!)

Bebriezell: NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFEAT ME! DIE, SAIYAN FILTH!

Bebriezell's anger about being almost outclassed by a Saiyan unleashed his dormant strength. He put all of his energy into the Spirit Revenge Death Ball. The blast began to overwhelm Gogeta, until the blast finally engulfed him.

SSJ4 Gogeta: NO! I CAN"T HOLD THIS ANYMORE!

Gogeta was destroyed in the blast, but he poured all of his remaining energy into the blast, causing the blast to weaken and not destroy Earth.

Bebriezell: Yes! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Finally, the Saiyans are destroyed! Now, to destroy to rest of their friends!

He holds his two index fingers in the air.

Bebriezell: Death Beam Salvo Barrage!

He proceeds to launch Death Beams from the tips of his fingers. The blasts followed any one with a significant power level. The blasts killed Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Majuub, and all of the others. Hercule, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and other ordinary humans who cannot control their Ki levels all lived. The fusion ended, leaving the three victors revelling in their conquest.

Bebi: We finally got our revenge on those rotten Saiyans!

Frieza: Now, those monkeys will know what death feels like!

Cell: The Earth is now our plaything!

At this, Bebi looked at Cell, with a angered look on his face.

Bebi: But, Earth can only have one ruler!

Cell: I agree. Since I freed us, I should rule over you!

Bebi: We shall see about that, Cell! Prepare yourself!

Bebi tried to fight Cell, but he didn't have enough energy left to fight. Cell had some energy leftover from the fight with Gogeta, so he easily out powered Bebi. However, Cell stopped in the middle of the attack.

Cell: Why are we fighting each other? We should be glad that we killed the Saiyans. Our vengeance as finally fulfilled.

Frieza: For once, you have a point, Cell! Let us torture Earth as Three Emperors of Vengeance!

Bebi: Earth will no longer know peace!

Thus, Bebi, Cell, and Frieza began to force the humans to do their bedding and killed all who opposed them. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Hercule were among the ones killed in their conquest. No one alive could challenge their rule over Earth!

Alternate End!

A/N: Here it is! AE1! What did you think? Leave reviews and comments if you have any. Also, if you have any questions, please ask.


	30. AE2, Part 1: The End of Bebriezell

Alternate Ending 2, Chapter 1 :The End of Bebriezell!

Gogeta stood and caught the blast directly. He attempted to fill it with positive energy, like the time he fought Omega Shenron. However, the fury and rage that filled Bebrizell overcame the positive energy.

SSJ4 Gogeta: NOOOOO! I cannot...and will not...let you...destroy...this planet!

Gogeta tried to push the blast back, but the blast was too strong for him to budge.

Bebrizell: HAHAHAHAHAHA! At last, the Saiyans will be extinct!

Meanwhile, Goten and the others were watching as the blast was about to collide with earth. Goten had explained what happened on his way to their house, so they already know that Goku was there.

Chi-Chi: What are we going to do? Is this the end for us?

Goten: My dad needs our help, guys! He needs us to lend him our energy!

Pan: Goten's right! We need to lend as much energy to him as possible!

So, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Hercule lent their energy.

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, Krillin had already sensed that Goku was there.

Krillin: Goku...he needs our help! 18, we need to give him our energy!

So, Krillin and 18 lent their energy.

Meanwhile, back at the battle zone...

SSJ4 Gogeta: Huh? What's this? I'm starting to feel stronger now!

With this new strength, he once again tried to push the blast back.

Bebriezell: You monkey filth! You don't know when to give up, do you! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He charged more energy into the Spirit Revenge Death Ball. Gogeta was once again starting to feel the strain of the blast. The energy was still coming from everyone until they fainted from exhaustion.

SSJ4 Gogeta: No, this can't be all they had!

The blast was about to overcome him when he starting feeling more energy come to him, almost completely re-energizing him.

Mystic Gohan: Father, please take my energy and save earth!

Majuub: Goku, this is the least I could do after the kindness you showed me!

They were giving every last bit of energy they had until they fainted. However, it was enough so that Gogeta could hold the blast. Then, Gogeta started reflecting on the lives that Frieza, Cell, and Bebi ruined.

SSJ4 Gogeta: You three are monsters! You threatened to destroy earth, to kill Gohan, and you even killed Trunks and my best friend, Krillin! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

The anger that Gogeta had for them pushed to his full power.

Bebriezell: What?! This shouldn't be happening!

Gogeta held the ball in his hands and put his palms forward, aimed right at Bebriezell.

SSJ4 Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 100!!!!!!

His blast propelled the ball, now overcome with positive energy, straight at Bebriezell.

Bebriezell: NOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

The ball hit him straight on, engulfing him in the ball and sending him into space.

Bebriezell: CURSE YOU, SAIYANS!

Bebrizell was disintergrating inside of the ball. Then, the ball exploded in a massive display of what appeared as fireworks on earth.

SSJ4 Gogeta: It's finally over

Their fusion wore off.

SSJ4 Vegeta: It's about time we got that one over with!

SSJ4 Goku: Well, if I recall, you weren't doing too well on your own.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Sh-shut up, Kakarot!

Suddenly, Shenron appeared.

Shenron: Well done, Goku! As a reward for your good work in the defense of Earth, the Dragons have allowed you to stay on Earth.

SSJ4 Goku: You mean...I get to stay as an adult? Alright! Thanks, Shenron!

Shenron: As another reward, you may have any one thing you want!

SSJ4 Goku: I wish that everyone who lent us their energy and was killed by Bebi, Frieza, or Cell was restored to their full strength and revived.

Shenron: Your wish shall be done!

Shenron's eyes glowed to a brighter red as everyone who was killed was brought back to life. Also, everyone who lent Gogeta their energy was restored to their full power!

Shenron: Your wish has been granted! Farewell, Goku!

SSJ4 Goku: Take care, Shenron! Thanks for everything! Vegeta and Goku were even restored to full health, thanks to Shenron.

SSJ4 Vegeta: So, Kakarot, you get to stay on earth and live again! You must be happy to see everyone again.

SSJ4 Goku: Yeah! I missed everyone when I was with the Dragons. But right now, I am home.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Good to hear it, Kakarot!

Now, Goku was back on Earth, free to live life as he pleased. He, along with Gohan, Majuub and Vegeta, went to Chi-Chi's house to see everyone waiting for them. While there, they explained what was happening during the battle and that Goku was allowed to stay on Earth again. Peace returned to Earth, and now, no more evil threatens the world as they know it.

Two Years pass, and a new endeavor opens for the heroes, the World Martial Arts Tournament!

A/N: Now, you didn't think I forgot about all of you, did you? I've been busy and am taking advantage of a loll in my schedule to fulfill my promise and bring you AE2 of my first fic! And what timing! This AE comes on my Anniversary as a fic writer! October marks 1 Year of me writing fanfics!


	31. AE2, Part 2: Another World Tournament

Alternate Ending 2, Chapter 2: Another World Tournament!

After seeing that another World Tournament was being held, Goku, Vegeta, Majuub, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and a newly revived Piccolo decided to enter the Tournament for fun.

World Tournament Receptionist: OK, state your names one by one for me please.

Each of them stated their names for him, Pan being allowed to compete in the Adult Tournament now that she was 16. Piccolo used the name Majunior in this tournament as well.

W.T. Receptionist: Alright, everything is clear! Move on to the Entry area, where your tournament position will be determined.

As these 8 went in, they saw Mr. Buu and Hercule waiting for them.

Goku: Hey, Buu. Are you competing?

Buu: Buu no compete. Buu watch tournament.

Goku: Hercule, are you competing?

Hercule: No. It is about time I announce my retirement. I have confidence that the title will go back into family, right Goku?

Goku: Right! I'll do my best!

As they moved on, they saw an unexpected face in the tournament...

Goku: Pikkon, what are you doing here?

Pikkon: You wished for everyone that those three killed to be resurrected, didn't you?

Goku: Yeah, but they didn't kill you.

Pikkon: No, but they destroyed my body. Your wish gave me my body back, and the Kai's granted me a day to go to either my home planet or Earth. I chose to go to Earth just for this tournament! We will finish our rematch, Goku!

Goku: I can't wait, Pikkon!

As they talked, the Announcer called all of the fighters together.

Announcer: Goku! Good to see you again! Good luck to you and your friends in the tournament!

Goku: Thanks!

Announcer: Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time for these brave fighters to determine where they will place in the tournament! Like the previous tournament, they will pick out a number from this box to determine their place in the tournament. In this tournament, there are 16 fighters, meaning that there will be 4 rounds.

One by one everyone drew their numbers. The drawing were as such:

Goku vs. Majuub  
Pikkon vs. Jonathan  
Pan vs. Alfred  
Gohan vs. Ryu  
Goten vs. Tarkin  
Trunks vs. Jin  
Piccolo vs. Volt  
Vegeta vs. Nosmen

After the drawing, Goku decided that everyone should start the tourney as a Super Saiyan. Everyone agreed, as this would make the fights a bit fairer.

Announcer: Alright, it is now time to start the tournament! Goku and Majuub, center ring!

They both walked side by side to the ring.

SSJ Goku: I won't hold back, Majuub!

Majuub: Neither will I, Goku!

Announcer: Let the first fight begin!

They charged at each other, trading blows until Goku found an opening. He punched him in the gut, almost knocking him out right there. Goku then grabbed his leg and threw him toward the grassy floor. Majuub stopped his fall, but Goku impaled him with his foot, forcing Majuub out of the ring.

Announcer: The Winner of the First Round is Goku!

The crowd cheered wildly at this outcome.

SSJ Goku: Need help getting up?

Majuub: Yeah, I do.

Goku helped Majuub up and walked him to the Waiting Area. Everyone else breezed through their matches. Who will win this tournament?


	32. AE2, Part 3: The Quarterfinals Commence

AE2, Chapter 3: The Quarterfinals Commence!

As the Tournament stands now, here are the standings:

Goku vs. Pikkon  
Pan vs. Gohan  
Goten vs. Trunks  
Piccolo vs. Vegeta

W.T Announcer: Alright! It is time to start the Quarterfinal of the World Martial Arts Tournament!

The crowd jumped excitedly from their seats and cheered in anticipation for the next fight.

W.T Announcer: Goku and Pikkon, come to the center of the ring!

They walked to the ring, waiting for their rematch to officially begin.

Pikkon: Goku, I've been waiting to settle this!

SSJ Goku: Me too, Pikkon. It's about time that we get to see which one of us is stronger.

They touch fists as a sign of respect.

W.T Announcer: Let the First Round of the Quarterfinals begin!

As soon as the announcer said this, they charged straight at each other. They started to exchange punches in the middle of the ring faster than any one could see. However, as they traded blows, Pikkon sensed Goku's power.

Pikkon: _Incredible! His power raised so much since I last fought him. In fact, it is even higher than when he defeated the Shadow Dragons. I don't even think I could beat him like this! _

Pikkon backed away for awhile.

SSJ Goku: What's up, Pikkon? Why did you stop?

Pikkon: I wanted to fight at my best!

He removed his weighted training clothes and tossed them to the ground.

Pikkon: Now I'm ready, Goku!

He charged at Goku with all of his power, but Goku caught the punch and threw Pikkon a good distance away. As Pikkon spun in the air after Goku threw him, Goku used Instant Transmission and landed a solid elbow to Pikkon's back.

Pikkon: Wha-what's going on? I barely sensed him when he did that!

SSJ Goku: Kaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeee...

Pikkon: This'll stop you! THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!

SSJ Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The two blast connected with each other, but the Kamehameha blasted right through the Thunder Flash and launched Pikkon out of the ring. The crowd watched in amazement and shock as Pikkon was knocked out of the ring.

SSJ Goku: That was a good match, Pikkon!

Pikkon: Whoa! I never expected you to be this strong, Goku. Thanks for the match.

Goku helps Pikkon up and they leave to the Waiting Area.

W.T Announcer: The Winner of this match is Goku!

The crowd once again starts cheering, not knowing what they saw, but enjoying every minute of it.

W.T Announcer: Now, to start the next match...

As he said this, a messenger gave him a notice.

W.T Announcer: After reading the note It has come to my attention that Pan has dropped out of the tournament! Therefore, the Winner by default is Gohan!

Everyone was shocked at this. They couldn't believe that Pan would drop out like that.

SSJ Goku: Did Pan tell any one that she was going to drop out?

Mystic Gohan: She told me. She said that being World Champion doesn't interest her. She only entered because we did, but she decided that she didn't want to compete anymore.

W.T Announcer: Alrighty, then. It is time to start the next match. This next fight will be a rematch from 22 years ago, as these two fought each other in the Junior Division of that tournament and are here now to settle their score as adults. Goten and Trunks, come on out!

Goten and Trunks now have a chance to settle their rivalry once and for all. Who will win this rematch from back when their were children?


	33. AE2, Part 4: Advancement to the Semis

AE2, Chapter 4: Advancement to the Semi-Finals.

Goten and Trunks walked to the ring, giving each other a hard stare.

SSJ Trunks: So, Ready to lose again?

SSJ Goten: Not by a longshot, Trunks!

W.T Announcer: Let the Match Begin!

They charged on cue right at each other. They collided fist-first with each other, with neither of them giving an itch. They exchanged punches for a bit of time, until they backed away from each other.

SSJ Goten: Wow! You seem to have gotten a bit stronger, Trunks!

SSJ Trunks: Same to you, Goten! _Hmph...little does he know, I've been training with my dad!_

Trunks charges straight at Goten, Goten being pushed back a bit. They once again trade blows, until Trunks nails him with a punch to the gut. Goten begins to cough up a little bit of blood from the punch.

SSJ Goten: What was that? How did you get this strong?

SSJ Trunks: I've been training with Dad in the Gravity Chamber we have back home.

Goten began to worry because he stopped training since Buu was defeated, and Trunks has resumed his training.

SSJ Trunks: Now, to end this!

He charged at Goten and kicked him into the air. Then, he grabbed his leg and launched him further. Trunks landed in the center of the ring, and held both of his hands, palm facing outward, straight at Goten.

SSJ Trunks: Eat this!

A large, yellow energy wave shot out straight at Goten. Goten was still floating in the sky when the wave engulfed him and blasted him outside of the ring.

W.T. Announcer: The Winner of this match in Trunks!

The crowd cheered wildly at their rematch, with Trunks once again beating Goten.

SSJ Trunks: Hey, Goten, are you okay over there?

Goten: I'm fine, I guess. It could have been worse. 

Goten and Trunks return to the Waiting Area to see Vegeta waiting for Trunks.

Vegeta: You see, Kakarot! This is how to raise a son!

Goku: Well, Goten gave it his all. I guess he just wasn't strong enough.

W.T. Announcer: Now, let the final match of the Quarter-Final Begin! Majunior and Vegeta,. come on out!

A messenger give the Announcer a note:

W.T. Announcer: We have another withdrawal, folks! It seems that Majunior also withdrew from the tournament, meaning that Vegeta wins by default.

Everyone in the Waiting Area was shocked.

Goku: Piccolo, why did you withdraw?

Piccolo: I did not even want to fight in this tournament in the first place. You practically forced me here! Besides, Vegeta is so much stronger than me that I don't think that I could beat him, even if I was fighting at my fullest. We all know what the Finals would be anyway. I just hope that you two don't destory the ring!

W.T Announcer: Now, we move on to the Semi-Finals, and what an interesting round this will be as both fights are Father vs. Son!

The standings for the Semi-Finals are:

Goku vs. Gohan  
Vegeta vs. Trunks

W.T Announcer: Now, we will decide who will meet in the Finals for the title of World Champion. Who will come out on top as young battles old? 


	34. AE2, Part 5: The SemiFinals are Over!

AE2, Chapter 5: The Semi-Finals Are Complete!

W.T Announcer: Now, then, Goku and Gohan, come on out!

SSJ Goku: Let's go, son! Time to see what you got!

Mystic Gohan: Easy for you to say!

They go to the ring, each of them getting into their fighting poses.

W.T Announcer: Let the Semi-Finals Begin!

At these words, Goku teleported in front of Gohan and punched him in the gut. Gohan grabbed his arm and attempted to land a punch, but Goku saw it coming and dodged it. He then kicked Gohan to the side of his head. Gohan backflipped away from him and waited for a bit to reprieve.

SSJ Goku: What's wrong? Getting tired, Gohan?

Mystic Gohan: A little bit, but not enough to make me quit!

SSJ Goku: Good! That's what I like to hear, Gohan! Let's go!

Gohan charged at Goku, with him dodging it and appearing behind him. Gohan saw this and changed his direction, going straight upward toward Goku. This time, Goku let his guard down, and Gohan took advantage of it. He landed a punch on Goku, hurting him a little. He then let loose a flurry of punches to Goku's mid-section. Then, he punched him in the face and kicked him across the sky. He teleported above Goku and nailed him back down with a back-handed smash. However, Goku landed on his feet, dead-center of the ring. He charged straight at Gohan, punching him across the sky. Then, he knocked him to the side. He followed him, then teleported behind Gohan, who stopped just in time. However, as soon as he turned around, Goku elbowed him to the face. He the unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on Gohan. Then, he tripped him by sweeping his leg. Finally, he kicked him in the back and ended the assault with a double-fisted smash downward. Unlike Goku, Gohan was severley weakened by the onslaught. Because of this, he couldn't stop his fall. He landed outside of the ring, costing him the match.

W.T Announcer: The Winner of this match is Goku! He now moves onto the Finals!

The audience was awe-struck. They didn't know what they just saw. However, they knew they enjoyed, so they cheered wildly after the match.

SSJ Goku: You did well, son!

Mystic Gohan: Thanks, Dad!

Goku picked up Gohan and laid him down to rest in the Waiting Area.

W.T Announcer: Now, for the next match. Trunks and Vegeta, come on out!

At this, Trunks walks up to the announcer and tells him that he is dropping out.

W.T. Announcer: _At this rate, we barely had a tournament! _Alright then, Trunks has dropped out of the tournament as well! The winner by default is Vegeta!

The Audience began to boo wildly. They came to see fights, not drop-outs.

W.T. Announcer: Now now, don't get upset! We now have the Finals to look at now!

The audience began to calm itself down.

Vegeta: Trunks, why did you drop-out? Are you trying to disappointment me?!

Trunks: No, it's not that, Father! It's just that...how do I expect to win against you, let alone Goku. You two would cream me!

Vegeta: Hmph...Coward!

W.T Announcer: Now then, the Finals can now commence after a short intermission!

The wait is over! The long-awaited fight between Goku and Vegeta is about to begin! Who will win this battle of the strongest?


	35. AE2, Part 6: The Destined Battle 1

AE2, Chapter 6: The Destined Battle, Part 1.

During the intermission, Goku came up with an idea.

Goku: Hey, Vegeta, what do you say we start the fight as Super Saiyan 2s this time?

Vegeta: Alright then! That should make the fight much more interesting. Though, we still cannot determine who is the strongest.

Goku: Why not?

Vegeta: Well, for one we are constrained to the ring. If we collide with something other than the ring, the fight is over. And second, we cannot use Super Saiyan 4 because of these people!

Goku: Well, I guess you have a point, Vegeta!

Vegeta: So, what I was thinking is that after our fight in the tournament, we could go somewhere else to finish our fight!

Goku: It's a deal, Vegeta!

After a few minutes, the Announcer goes back to the ring.

W.T Announcer: Thanks for waiting, everybody! It is now time to see who will be the next World Champion! Goku and Vegeta, come to the ring!

They walked to the ring side-by-side. When they got to the ring, they got in the same fighting poses they were in when they first fought.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Now, it is time for us to settle this, Kakarot!

SSJ2 Goku: Alright, Vegeta. Let's see who is stronger!

W.T Announcer: Let the Finals Begin!

They disappeared in a flash of light and collided fist-first with each other. They stood dead-even with each other. They exchanged blows with each other, with both of them not giving an inch. The blows intensified with each passing second. The ring around them was beginning to shatter underneath them. They continued exchanging blows until they caught each other in the gut. Then, they both teleported upward and proceeded to exchange punches again. This time, they fists collided with each other again and they backed away from each other.

SSJ2 Goku: So, it seems you got stronger, Vegeta!

SSJ2 Vegeta: Same to you, Kakarot!

They both looked down to see the ring barely intact. There was still patches of the ring kept whole, so they could still fight on the ground if they wanted to.

SSJ2 Goku: So then, shall we continue?

SSJ2 Vegeta: Let's.

The fight between the two strongest fighters continued! Who will come out on top in this fight?


	36. AE2, Part 7: The Destined Battle 2

AE2, Chapter 7: The Destined Battle, Part 2.

Vegeta and Goku charged at each other again, with the same result. They exchanged another flurry of punches and kicks, but none of them were landing. Each one was either dodged or blocked. Eventually, Goku caught Vegeta's kick in his hand, and swung him around for a while. Before he was able to release him, Vegeta fired a Ki blast at Goku. Goku dropped Vegeta and dodged the blast. As Vegeta floated, he was able to kick Goku to the side of the head while his guard was down.

SSJ2 Goku: Whoa! You caught that time, Vegeta.

SSJ2 Vegeta: That's what happens when you don't focus on your target! Now, come and get me, Kakarot!

Goku charged at Vegeta, with Vegeta holding his ground. However, Goku sweeped his leg and knocked him to the ground with a double-fisted smash.

SSJ2 Vegeta: That does it! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta charged a bit more power and put both of his hands, palm-out, to his sides.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Let's see you dodge this, Kakarot!

SSJ2 Goku: Oh, no! _Vegeta really wants to end this between us, huh? Alright, then!_ KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE...

SSJ2 Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

SSJ2 Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The two blasts collided with each other. The force of the two blasts caused the ring to collapse under Vegeta, but he was floating right above the ground when he launched the Final Flash. All that was left of where they were fighting was a huge crater.

The two beams continued to struggle with each other, with the two of them putting forth more energy to match the other. Eventually, the blast was too great to be contained. The two beams exploded, knocking both Goku and Vegeta to the ground. The match ended in a tie!

W.T Announcer: Wh-what was that? Ladies and Gentlemen, have you seen anything as amazing as this!

The audience was awe-struck. They were speechless at what they just saw.

W.T Announcer: Sadly, the match ends in a draw! Therefore, neither of these fighters can be crowned the World Champion!

The audience began to boo. They loved what they saw, but they felt that it was a shame that neither of them would become the World Champion. The announcer then held a council in the Waiting Area to decide how to do this. Eventually, they agreed to crown both of them the World Champions. However, before they could make the decision official, Goku and Vegeta went to a mountainous area. The others followed them to see where they were going.

Now that the tournament is over, Goku and Vegeta can fight with no restrictions! Who is truly the strongest fighter on Earth! 


	37. AE2, Part 8: The True Battle Begins 1

AE2, Chapter 8: No More Restraints!: The True Battle Begins! Part 1

Everyone finally caught up to Goku and Vegeta, who were about to charge up for the battle.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Now, Kakarot. No more holding back!

SSJ2 Goku: Alright, Vegeta! Time to settle this!

They both began to charge their power to the limit. As they charged up, they both turned into Super Saiyan 4's.

SSJ4 Goku: Alright! Now, let's end this, Vegeta!

SSJ4 Vegeta: Let's go, Kakarot! Time to decide who is stronger!

They both charged at each other, with neither of them giving an inch. The collision left a huge crater underneath them. They exchanged a flurry of blows, with neither of them gaing an advantage. Then, their fists collided, forcing both of them back.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Hahahahaha! Yes, this is what I wanted, Kakarot!

SSJ4 Goku: Same for me, Vegeta!

Goku used Instant Transmission to appear behind Vegeta, catching him off guard. He punched him in the back and grabbed him by the tail. He threw Vegeta down to the ground and punched him several times in the gut. He then threw him upward and knocked him back down. However, Vegeta landed on his feet this time. He charged at Goku, punching him in the face and kicking him a fair distance across the sky. He then went underneath Goku and launched his foot into his ribs.Then, he went above Goku and kicked him in the back of the head. He fell on his back, and Vegeta lunged straight at him foot-first. His foot connected with Goku's ribs. Afterwards, he jumped off of Goku and threw him across the sky.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Time to end this, Kakarot!

He began to charge up the Final Shine. Goku noticed this and turned around.

SSJ4 Goku: Alright! Have it your way, Vegeta! KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE...

SSJ4 Vegeta: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

SSJ4 Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA X10!

The beams collided at full force. However, after that last attack, Vegeta has the upper hand! Who will come on top in the fight of the strongest? 


	38. AE2, Final: The True Battle Begins 2

AE2, Chapter 9: No More Restraints! The True Battle Begins! Part 2

The two beams collided with each other. Vegeta was able to push the Kamehameha X10 with the Final Shine, since Goku was weakened by that last charge. The beams engaged in a tug-of-war for a bit of time, with the advantage sawying from one person to the other.

SSJ4 Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ4 Vegeta: You have to do better than that, Kakarot! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku gaomed the upper hand for a split second, but Vegeta evened out the blasts. Right now, the blasts were not moving. The blasts were so even that neither of them were pushing against the other. Goku added more power, but Vegeta evened it out again. This time, Vegeta put more power to gain the advantage. Goku put more power so the blasts would be level again.

SSJ4 Vegeta: Time to finish this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta charged every last bit of energy he had into the Final Shine. This caused the blast to almost overpower Goku and his blast.

SSJ4 Goku: Yeah, it is time to end this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku's blast exploded straight at the Final Shine. The blast slowly pushed the Final Shine back more and more, until it was right in front of Vegeta's face.

SSJ4 Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOO! IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS!

The Kamehameha X10 blew Vegeta away. He was caught riding the wave straight into the sky. Eventually, he came crashing down to the ground. Both Goku and Vegeta were laying on the ground. They had exhausted all of their energy fighting each other and didn't have any left to move. After the fight, they both fell unconscious. Gohan and Trunks took them home.

After waking up, in West City, Goku and Vegeta were back in their base forms.

Goku: Huh? What happened?

Bulma: You finally woke up? You two were asleep for three days!

Vegeta: Three days?! Why didn't you wake us up, Bulma?

Bulma: Hey, I heard what happened between you two. I figured that you two needed a rest.

After Bulma left...

Vegeta: Darn it, Kakarot! I guess you won this time!

Goku: Actually, it was a draw, just like at the tournament. Next time, we can fight at full strength, since we wasted some energy at the tournament.

Vegeta: No thanks! The result is obvious! I need to train some more to beat you, Kakarot!

Goku: We'll see about that, Vegeta!

With their battle behind them, everyone on Earth was at peace. Now, Earth will never again be threatened by evil, as long as the two strongest warriors live!

The end!

A/N: My 2nd AE for HFIL Breaks Loose Again! What did you guys think of it? Leave your reviews whenever you can!


End file.
